Busy
by stuckatschool
Summary: Alice has moved in with the Hatter. But she feels useless. Can Blood keep her busy?


The sun shown through the large glass doors of the bedroom. Alice gave a low growl.

" Ignore it" said a voice beside her. Said voice belonged to Blood Dupre. Mafia leader. Killer. Charmer. And Alice's boyfriend.

" I can't. I was almost asleep that time. Geez, I hate this ' random' time thing. That night didn't even last 2 hours!" She let out and aggravated sigh.

Blood responded by pulling her closer to his body and gave a small lick to her neck, which earned a squeak from the girl.

" Mmmm. Nothing I can do about it." he replied, moving to her shoulder.

Alice separated from him, only to climb on top of him.

" Not true. You're a role holder. You can change the time if you want"

He raised an eyebrow.

" Only if I have good reason" he stated.

Alice pouted.

" Is pleasing me not a good enough reason?" God, she felt almost dirty for saying that, but desperate times call for desperate measure. And she _really_ wanted to sleep.

Blood looked at her, then smirked.

" Not when there are so many other ways I can please you. . ." he began to wrap his arms around her waist, but she got up. It was late afternoon outside now. She should had to get up and. . . . Oh.

Alice sat on the edge of Blood's bed. She had her own room, but on some nights, she liked to just lay close to him. She stared outside the window in thought, not noticing the hatter crawling up behind her. She jumped slightly when his had touched her cheek and turn her face him.

" What's wrong?" he asked. When they were alone together, Blood was almost a different man. Sure, he could still be a little harsh and sarcastic, but he was also caring and gentle. She was happy that she moved in and got to know this side of him.

**_Moved in. . . . _**

She turned around so they were face to face.

" Blood. I really love living here. I get to see you, the twins and Elliot all the time." she started.

"But?" he asked, sounding slightly displeased.

"But. . Julius let me help out, you know, to make up for my living there" Alice said, playing with his hands

Blood scowled.

" You don't have to do anything to stay here. You're here because I want you here. You were invited to live here." he replied, grasping a strain of her hair and playing with it.

" But I feel like a free loader. I just sit around and read in your office or walk around the grounds when I can't visit anyone. Julius use to give me a salary and I would. ."

" Is that what this is about? Money? Please, all you had to do was ask and I'll buy you whatever you want" the dark hair man said, cutting her off. Alice's face turned red. Standing up abruptly, she turned away from him.

" That's not it! I don't care about money and possessions! I want to be useful!" she said, voice rising. Blood studied her carefully, then leaned back and ran his hand through his hair.

" Alice. I don't _want _you doing any of the jobs around here. What ever the clockmaker had you do, im sure it didn't often involve anything dangerous. But here, even the simplest jobs might get you killed. Alice," he got up and hugged her from behind, " My life is dangerous. And even though you're part of my life now, I want to keep as much of the unsavory parts of it away from you as possible. If something ever happened to you, I would go mad." By now, Alice had turned and wrapped her arms around Blood's neck. She nuzzled his neck, then giggled.

" I'd say your already mad"

Blood smiled, rubbing her head.

" Maybe, but it makes me that much more interesting to be around." he replied.

Letting out another laugh, Alice pulled away to look Blood in the eyes.

" May I offer you an activity to occupy your time?" he said, rubbing his thumb along her cheek.

She looked at him suspiciously.

" Does it involve you and a bed?" she asked.

He gave a deep chuckle.

" As much as I would enjoy _that _particular activity, its something different."

She looked at him, waiting for an explanation.

" It is my turn to hold an event. I thought you would enjoy organizing it, for I find it annoying and time wasting."

Her eyes lite up.

" I would like that very much!" she exclaimed excitingly. Moving around the room she let out a laugh.

" Of course, it will be a tea party," she said, showing Blood a radiate smile. " One large, Mad tea party! This is going to be fun!" she said.

It was time for tea at the Hatter's. Even though most role holders despised Events, this one was organized by Wonderland's favorite girl, so everyone was looking forward to it. Taking their places along the giant tea table, they waited for their host to appear so the Event could begin.

" Alice. We are already late. What could be possibly taking you this long?" the hatter asked through the closed door. Alice had refused to show him her outfit, telling him all week that it was a ' special' surprise.

" I'm almost done!" she called from the other side.

Blood huffed. She said that 30 minutes ago.

A click from the door alerted him to Alice's presence.

" Well? Do you. . . Like it?"

She emerged in a black dress that went to her knees, with off the shoulder sleeves. The symbols of the cards covered her , diamonds, clubs and clovers simmered across the material. But the thing that made the mafia leader give a joyful smile was the black top hat atop her head. Smaller than his, it had roses from the secret garden adorning the rim of the wonderful accessory.

For the first time in his life, words failed him. So he took action instead.

He grabbed her close, and embraced her tightly, crashing their lips together in a possessive lock.

After standing like that for what seemed like forever, they separated out of need for air.

They composed themselves carefully, straitening their hats ( which made Alice laugh at the absurdity of their semi matching outfits) and began their decent into the garden.

All eyes turned to the doors of the mansion, watching the couple walk out.

" Guests, welcomed or not, please sit down. My dear Alice has arranged this event especially for you, so I suggest you eat, drink and be merry, for tomorrow, we are enemies again!" Blood said quickly, eager to get to his tea.

Everyone clapped at the extremely short speech, and eagerly began their party.

Halfway through the party, Hatter leaned over to Alice.

" Your mad tea party is a success." he said

She smiled, observing the people around her. Laughing and smiling, the were actually acting civil.

" I think so." she replied.

Blood ran a hand under the table, and began to draw small circles on her thigh.

" We'll have to celebrate." he said, a suggestive undertone in his voice.

She slapped his hand away, pushed a new cup of tea to him and laughed.

" I _**am**_ celebrating. But I'm not sure what will keep me busy after all this is over." she said, giving disappointed sigh.

He smirked.

" oh I'm sure I'll think of _something_ to keep you. . . busy"

**So i recently found this series at borders and i LOVE it. And while I hope she ends up with Blood, i also hope Blood gets an attitude adjustment, because as cute a little jealousy can be, a lot of it is just crazy. . . . yes yes i know. he's the _MAD _Hatter. hmph. ok so. . . .  
**

**Review please! **


End file.
